swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W10/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 02.03.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:49 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 03:39 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 05:45 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 06:37 Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) 09:05 Ferruccio Busoni - Turandot (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 10:20 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 13:00 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 14:47 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 15:52 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 18:03 Gaetano Braga - Il ritratto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 19:49 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 22:32 Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 03.03.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 02:22 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Il Guarany (1994) Sony Classical (I) 04:49 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 07:02 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 09:45 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 12:03 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 14:00 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 16:08 Gaspare Spontini - Li puntigli delle donne (1997) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:19 Giuseppe Nicolini - Il geloso sincerato (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 20:26 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 22:57 Gaetano Donizetti - Le Convenienze ed Inconvenienze Teatrali (1988) Ars Nova (I) 04.03.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:42 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 02:08 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04:35 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 07:01 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 09:13 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 11:07 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 12:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 15:34 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Così fan tutte, ossia La Scuola degli Amanti (1990) Naxos (I) 18:46 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 21:16 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 05.03.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:25 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 02:44 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 04:53 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 07:32 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:50 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 14:23 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 16:57 George Frideric Handel - Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:09 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 22:08 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 06.03.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:15 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 03:32 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 06:34 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 09:24 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 12:04 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Armide (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) 14:40 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:23 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 20:39 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07.03.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:18 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 04:12 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 05:29 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 06:57 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 09:06 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 11:37 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 12:28 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 15:02 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 16:03 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 18:34 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 21:29 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 22:42 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 08.03.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:58 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 01:43 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 02:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 05:32 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 08:52 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 11:50 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 14:15 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 18:29 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:15 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 23:24 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 10/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015